deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Remilia Scarlet Vs Antasma
Description Mario & Luigi Saga Vs Touhou Project! Which Insanely Powerful Vampire will be Biting the Dust?! Interlude Wiz:Vampires, The Masters of the Night, Strongest in the Dusk. Matpat:Or In someones Nightmare. Boomstick:Remilia Scarlet, the Scarlet Devil. Markiplier:And Antasma, The Master of Nightmares, Hello everybody, My names Markiplier and welcome to DEATH BATTLE Where we Analyze Weapons Armor, and Skill to see who'll prevail in a DEATH BATTLE!! 'Remilia Scarlet' Boomstick:Gensokyo, The Land of Sexy-ass Bitches that Like to fuck Shit up! Matpat:Yeah, but then There is The 2 More childish Youkai, and we will be talking about the Older Sister this episode. Markiplier:The Mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia rules this Mansion with a Iron-Fist, and she Is just a Powerful as you Imagine. Wiz:Like normal Vampire Youkai in gensokyo, they Have Immense Strength of a Oni, and The Speed of a Tengu. but she Also has her Danmaku, and Spell Cards. Boomstick:She can use Danmaku as a Projectile, Fucking shit up one by one, or with ease just rush them With it! Wiz:She has Mountain od 1000 Needles, which Hurt Like 1000 Times, Spear the Gungnir, A Spear from Norse mythology, Wielded by Loki. and Made of PLASMA. Matpat:She can use two Variations, One thats INSANELY Obvious to Insta-Kill, And Heart Break, a Speedier Spear that Does Less damage. Boomstick:She has Vampire's Kiss, Dracula's Cradle, And lastly, Her secret Weapon, Fate Manipluation. Wiz:Well...not Entirely, We have never Seen Remilia use it, however, We do know that Remilia can see into One's fate, and Can Slightly Manipulate it, as Well as her own, which MIGHT Explain Sakuya being her Maid. Markiplier:But it RARELY Works, also She's INSANELY Arrogant, but Maybe she'll Just pull through. Remilia:Your Fate has been Decided, Prematurely. 'Antasma' Boomstick:Oh Look, a Dracula Clone, HOW ORIGINAL. Matpat:Yes, Antasma is a Dracula clone, But he isn't as Bad as Others, after all, He SHARED His Castle. Boomstick:DAMN. He's one Generous Bastard! Wiz:Antasma is the Nightmare King, and Was Banished into the Dream Realm by Dreambert and the P'illo's. But before he Vanished, he Shattered something they Held Dear.the Dark Stone, which Imprisoned them In Stone. Boomstick:And Probably inhaled them To Gained MUCH Stronger Dark Magic, Antasma has insane Moves!! Markiplier:He can Create Clones and Powerful Energy Shots, Turn into Several HUNDRED Bats, Create NIGHTMARE Nukes, and Can Summon Antasmunchies, which AREN'T Outside Help, But his Creation Inventions aren't, they have their Normal fights. Matpat:He can Also Heal and Turn his Snacks into Monsters, which is Freaking awesome. Boomstick:But thats NOWHERE Near his Strongest Power, he can Manipulate your DREAMS. Wiz:Yes, he Can, he Can steal Powers, Make you Fall Asleep IN YOUR DREAMS, Into HIS Dreams, where Your Powerless to do ANYTHING But Run, there He Gain's Sawblades, and Fire Breath!! Markiplier:But he can't do as Much in the Real World, but He's One Nasty Bat. Antasma:Va Dream Stone is Vine...Kekeke!!! DEATH BATTLE!!! Setting:Scarlet Devil Mansion Remilia was Discussing her Strange Nightmares with Flandre, who was Trimming Her Metalic Wings, whom she Fear was Getting Rusty. Flandre:I Can see your Problem Big Sis, but I'm Not miracle Causer, what can I Do? Remilia:Maybe think of a Way to Help? As they Discussed this, The Source of the Problem began to Make Remilia feel Drowsy. Remilia:I'm heading to Bed... Flan:Already?! Remilia was Already asleep after she Said that, Flandre began to Shake Remilia. (New Setting: Dreamy Scarlet Devil Mansion) Remilia looked Arounded and Saw the Mansion, but it Looked more Different, But she saw a Dark Bat glaring at You. Antasma:Pervect! Remilia:Who are you? Antasma:I Am Antasma, Va King ov Nightmares!! Remilia:Are you the One Making my Nightmares?! Antasma:Ves, vut Here ve Out...Two Meddling Plumbers and a Prince veep vhwarting vy Plans! Remi:And I Should help you because? The two Begin to Bicker and Both Get a Bit Annoyed. Antasma:I Guess you'll Have to Join me FORCIBLY! Remilia growled and Brought out Gungnir. Remilia:Very Well, your Death Will be Painful. FIGHT!! Antasma Immediately Summons 14 Antasmunchies, And Devours 3 of Them, boosting His Attack Three-folds, and Then Suddenly Slashes at Remilia, Who dodges and Throws Summon Danmaku, which Antasma Backhands away. Antasma:Give up!! Kekeke!!! Antasma then turned into His Bat Form, but there Were many of Him, Remilia grinned and Bats engulfed her, but they were Her own, as She collided Into Antasmas Bats, Each one, being knocked away, Antasma began to Think of a way to overpower Remilia and suddenly flies behind her and Hits Remi hard enough to Make her Back into her Humanoid Form, and hits her into the Wall. Remilia:Your annoying you little Shit... Remilia got up and Rushed at Antasma, and Grabs him, and Suddenly bit him, Draining his Health and then Drop Kicked him, Antasma got up and Suddenly Absorbed a Bit of Remilias Power. Remilia:What in the....what the Hell did you Do to me?! Antasma:I Just "Borrowed" your Power.. Antasma then ate the Antasma containing Remilias Power, and Gained her Power temporarily, and Suddenly Punched her into the Wall and Then hit a Spiky spear into her, but she deflects It. Antasma:Hrrg... Antasma then Coughed out Remilias Power, which she Then Absorbed back, and She then Grinned. "Mountain of 1000 Needles!!!" Antasma was Blasted By a Powerful light, and fell to the Ground, Seeming to have Trouble standing, then 'Remilia Grabbed Antasma And Grinned, Forming Gungnir.' Remilia:"Any last words?" Antasma suddenly lowered his Arms, And Laughed, and Remi looked behind her. BOOM!!! The Clone of Antasma faded, and Remilia was Knocked into a Sleeping Aura, She was tricked. Remilia found herself in a Dark Place and Saw a Titan Antasma grinning at her, and Shrieked, and Ran as Fast as She could, But she Gets Blasted into a Portal by a Powerful blast of Fire. Remilia began to fall down a Purple Cavern, and Began to dodge Spinning Blades, but Couldn't do it that well but Eventually Woke up, but Could barely stand, and Saw a Sleeping Antasma. Remilia:"I've...had...ENOUGH." Remilia suddenly Struck Antasma's Barrier with so Much force with Her Gungnir, it SHATTERED Antasmas Barrier. Antasma:"Vour too Late!!" Antasma Surrounded Remilia with 15 Clones, and She prepared a Counterattack, but didn't Notice that one of the Antasmas Wasn't holding a Plasma ball, as She struck back each Plasma attack, She hit The projectile And it Blew up in her Face. Remilia:"GYAAAA!!!!" Antasma:"You fool...you should've Joined me when you...HAD VE CHANCE!! Remilia was Bombarded by the the Last of the Plasma Balls, and Was Grabbed by Antasma, who Absorbed her entire Dream and Being. Remilia:"F-Flan...dre..." KO!!! Back in the the Real SDM, Flan Noticed Remilia's Hair becoming Black Purple, her Dress was Dark Purple, and when She awoke, her Eyes were Black and Yellow, and she quickly Put Flandre to Sleep by Biting her neck. Remilia's spirit is Trapped in the Nightmare Realm. Conclusion Wiz:Well...Gensokyo might be Doomed. Boomstick:Remilia had Power, Speed, and Versatility, but What did she Not have? Markiplier:Durability, Recovery, Intelligence, and Manipulation. Matpat:Lastly, Remilia's Fate Can't Really do Much to someone who can Manipulate his Surroundings, giving him Absolute Control over the Battlefield. Boomstick:Remilia's Worst Nightmare has Just came True. Wiz:The Winner Is Antasma. Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:'Vampire' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015